I'm In Love With My Younger Sister
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are brother and sister. But the problem is Naruto is in love with her! He knows he can't be with her now that Hinata is going out with his best friend his world shatters in to pieces. Can Naruto confess his love to Hinata or give up?
1. Chapter 1

I'm in Love with My Younger Sister

**Hi, there **_himekassy-chan _**here! I have come up with**

**A new story for Naruto and Hinata!**

**I hope you all like this strange story!**

**I don't own Naruto Maa-kun does! **_Aka Masashi Kishimoto!_

But someday I will! Just wait and see! Just kidding!

Chapter 1: My Sin

How should I start with this story of my life that is consider a sin? Should I start with my feelings towards the girl I shared my mother's womb with? Or should I start how I became to see her more than a sister? Or should I start to explain how I became obsess with her?

Well it doesn't matter how I start this story, you would know eventually when this story starts to process and reveal my secret. The secret I tried so hard to hide from everyone. Even from my best friend, my parents, and most importantly my love. The girl I have love since we were growing up together, living together, sharing everything, and having the same parents. Yes, if you have figured it out already, let me confirm your theory; I'm in love with my twin sister.

"Naruto, honey hurry up or you're going to be late for school" my mom shouted from downstairs. I'm 16 years old and my name is Naruto Namikaze. I live with my parents and my twin sister in a warm loving home, located in Konoha Village.

"I'm almost ready, mom!" I yelled back trying to tie my uniform tie around my neck. I finally get the stupid tie in place it's a black tie the same color as the pants and jacket, the school shirt is white. I look myself over my mirror making sure everything is in place and not forgetting anything, as I'm looking myself over, I hear the door to my room creak open, through my mirror I can see her trying to sneak behind me. I pretend I didn't hear her and let her have her fun, once again I look myself over, fixing my spiky blonde hair while pretending I haven't notice her yet. I see her getting closer when suddenly…

"BOO!" she yells in my ear and wraps her arms around my waist. I tense at her touch and her breath against my neck at that moment I regretted letting her sneak up behind me. My boys hormones start to awake the moment she touch me. It's like if her soft, delicate skin can activate my hormones the moment she touches me.

"Hinata, why do you always have to sneak behind me?" I ask her removing her arms from my waist and pushing her off of me before I lose control over my body from the hormones that are rising inside of me. She falls down to the floor on her butt and looks at me with a cute pout on her beautiful face.

"Naru-kun, you don't have to be mean" She said standing up. Turning around to get my backpack I gave her the glare I always giver her when she is starting to annoy me.

"You're annoying, Hinata" I said walking out from my room with her following. Walking down the stairs she starts to speak of random things, I catch some words for I'm not interested on what she's saying. The only thing I'm paying attention to is her soft, sweet, and angelic voice that has haunt me since the day I found I was in love with her, the same day I found it was a sin to love your sister in a different way.

"And then Sakura was getting pissed because the line wouldn't advance and the cashier wouldn't hurry, and you know Sakura is not a patience person" she stop and look at me to see if I was listening so I only nodded my head, she taking it as a sign to continue. "Then, this hot dude got in the line in front of us making Sakura even more pissed. I politely ask him to get out from the line and you know what he did?" She got my whole attention when she said 'hot dude' how dare her say that to me, we entered the kitchen and I could see my mom making breakfast but I didn't see my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper like he usually does in the mornings and drinking his dark coffee. I guess he already went to work probably he has a meeting; well he is the Hokage of this village.

"Mom, Naruto isn't listening to me!" Hinata complain to my mother.

"Honey, please listen to what your sister has to say" my mom turned around and smiled at me. I took her appearance she looks kind of young compare to the women of her age, she's 36 years old with long red hair and shiny violet eyes filled with happiness, love, and laughter. Her body is very slim and has curves in the right places after having twins I don't know how can she have a models body! No wonder my dad never lays his eyes on other women, I mean there are lots of beautiful, young, and sexy women in this world… Why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be thinking of this I guess I'm proud of my dad for not cheating on my mom with another woman.

"Naruto, honey are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts shaking my head slightly. Ignoring her question I took my seat next to Hinata who was texting on her cell phone. Seriously, how can she text all day even in the bathroom she's texting.

"Hey, mom can I go to the mall with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino after school?" Hinata asks my mom lifting her eyes from screen. Mom lays the plate of food in front of us, she doesn't answer at first. I could see she was doubting on letting Hinata go to the mall. From the corner of my eyes I could see Hinata waiting impatiently starring at mom. After few minutes mom sighs and smiles at Hinata.

"Sure, Hime you can go, but you have to be home by dinner time. You know your Father doesn't like having dinner when one of us is not at home" Hinata jumps up from the chair runs to my mom and hugs her, mom smiles and hugs her back. Argh, now she's going to the mall, a place full of men, who are going to be after her. She's really popular with guys because of her beauty and nice personality. Because of this I lose my temper and end up fighting with the guys and a pissed of Hinata. My parents always think I'm an over protective brother, its sad how they don't know their son loves their daughter which is my sister.

"Naru-kun it's time to go to school" Hinata said standing from her chair and walking to the front door on her way grabbing her purple backpack. I do the same thing following her out the door. Not expecting the sun to be so shiny I covered my eyes and walk next to Hinata who is waving hi to her friends. They walk toward us and they greet me with a 'Good morning Naruto' Returning the gesture I walk ahead of them listening to their conversation, when suddenly I'm pushed to the ground and see a man with a Jason mask, my heart stops for a minute, my mind processing what's happening. Then, I hear Hinata and her friends laughing, rising my head to see what or who knock me to the ground I see my best friend bending over from laughing with the stupid mask on top of his head "You asshole! You almost made me shit on my pants" I yelled at him rage rising inside of me.

"That was awesome! You should have seen your face Naruto" he said laughing and pointing his finger at me. This idiot who does he think he is? Coming out of nowhere and scaring me! I stand up from the ground and punch him on the face, I could see I took him by surprise his face showed it. Blood came running down his nose, he raised his hand to his face and wipes the blood away while starring angrily at me.

"Hey, man what's your problem?" he asks.

"What's my problem you ask? My problem is you came out of nowhere wearing that stupid mask and almost giving me a heart attack, that's my problem" I said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry man, but you have to admit it was hilarious! I wish I had a camera… oh wait" he smirks at me evilly. "I forgot I told your sister to help me with this plan by recording everything that just happened. Hinata" He turns to Hinata and stretches out his hand for the camera Hinata is holding. She hands the camera to him and smiles at me. I stare at her making her back away to her friends, I can't believe the woman I love team up with my best friend and planned this prank on me! Those two are going to get it!

"Hinata I can't believe you team up with Sasuke-teme" I said disappointed at her, making her fill guilty. I know she doesn't like me to be disappointed at her, that's way I'm using this to my advantage.

"Naruto I'm sorry I just… um.. Sasuke said if I didn't help him he was gonna tell you that" she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hinata are you sure you want to tell him now?" He asked her walking towards her and holding her hand. Wait his holding her hand!

"What are you two talking about?" I ask getting confuse and more now that Sasuke is holding her hand.

"I'm sure Sasuke, he will find out eventually from someone. I want him to know from me" she said.

"Do as you wish Hinata" Sasuke looked at me his eyes fill with guilty and sadness.

"Hinata tell me what's happening" I walk towards them with my eyes still fix on their hands.

"Naru-kun, Sasuke and I…. we're dating" she whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear.

_**SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY! HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**YES NARUTO AND HINATA ARE SIBILINGS IN THIS STORY!**_

_**BUT NOT FOR LONG! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**LIKE IT OR HATE IT?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! THANX FOR READING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO I'M BACK WITH A NEW**

**CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR**

**READING THIS STORY! HERES**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE ALL**

**OF YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter 2: I Give Up On You!

"Naru-kun, Sasuke and I…. we're dating" she whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear.

My world shatters into pieces the moment I heard those words. I can't believe they're going out, my best friend and my love. I can't believe this, how could they? I look at them, Sasuke still holding Hinata's hand in his. I still overwhelmed with the news started feeling dizzy and is if I was being thrown from an airplane with dozens of chains wrapped around my body to the ocean letting me drown.

"Naruto are you okay?" I hear Sasuke ask with concern.

"How, When, Why?" I ask them it was the only words that came out from my mouth. Hinata meets my eyes with hers. Her eyes filled of fright and sadness, but those emotions are taken over by confidence in her eyes.

"Naru-kun let's talk about this when we get home, okay" she asks. Oh, she should have never said that. How dare she ask me to talk about this when we get home? Can she see I'm hurting? Haven't she notice why I treat her bad? Why I'm always pushing her away? Can't she see I treat her that way is because I don't want to do something I will regret and probably hurt our relationship as brother and sister?

"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO DISCUSS THIS WHEN WE GET HOME?" I ask letting my anger inside of me to come out. I let it consume me to take over my mind and body. From the corner of my eyes I could see Hinata's friend back away from fright, sure they have seen me get mad and get into fights with guys that are after Hinata, but they have never seen me in this stage. Heck I never knew I could get this furious!

"Naru-kun please not now. Everyone watching and we have to get to school." Hinata starts to walk away with Sasuke both still holding hands. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino walk past me and follow behind them. My rage rising even more I can't believe she is so calm.

"Hinata come back here! We haven't finished talking!" I yelled furious running to her. I got hold of her arm and pulled her away from Sasuke, hard making her bump into my chest. She had a surprise look, she couldn't do anything now. Sasuke turned around with fury in his eyes, a fury I had never seen before in his eyes. But I didn't care, the only thing I care about now is Hinata, she has to explain why she is dating him.

"Naruto give her back she's my girlfriend!" Sasuke walks towards us his hands balled into fists.

"She's my sister and I can do whatever I want to her!" my hold on Hinata tightening every time she straggled to get out of my grasp. Her attempts to get away from me made me madder. "Hinata stop struggling!"

"You're hurting me Naru-kun!" she started crying. I loosen my hold a bit; still I could see I was hurting her. Not wanting to hurt her anymore I turn around and started walking away with Hinata trailing behind me, screaming and trying to get out of my hold.

"Naruto you bastard come back here and give Hinata back" Sasuke grabbed Hinata from her other arm, making us stop. He wouldn't let go of her even if I pulled her harder. Getting tired of this I yank Hinata harder making her crash into my chest again, I grab her from her shoulders and push her to the back with me in front of her. I glared at Sasuke with so much hate and anger, he did the same. We stared each other down waiting for one of us to make the first move, waiting for the right moment to strike. We were like an eagle waiting for the right moment to strike its prey.

"You want her back don't you Sasuke-teme?" I smirk watching him tightening his jaw. "If you want her back fight me then" I said provoking him and it was going so well, until he came running towards me rising his fist ready to punch me. He let his fist come down he made a bad move, I dodge to the left and kneeled him in his stomach really hard, making him spill blood from his mouth. "Hehe, Oh Sasuke-teme have you forgotten who my Godfather is?" I ask him with a smirk on my face. He stood up holding his stomach and wiping the blood away from his lips and meeting my eyes.

"No Naruto I haven't forgotten who your Godfather is" he replied clutching his stomach tighter. "He is the man who saved us from an invasion and the master in Martial Arts" he answers.

"Haha, your right Sasuke, but you forgot something." I look at him my smirk widening "My Godfather also known as Jairaya has been training me since the day I started walking. Over the years I started to get stronger and better in Martial Arts, which I was thought by the master. Why I'm I telling you this? I guess to let you know you cannot defeat me." I looked him over poor guy with only one kick to the stomach his out of breath and injured. I guess the training Jairaya has been giving me and the fights I always have with men made me even stonger.

"Naruto I can defeat you…." He didn't finish his sentence for he passed out.

"SASUKE!" Hinata ran towards him and kneel next to him even her friends were by his side. Why are they still here shouldn't they be at school and not sticking their noses in other people business? I walk towards Hinata pulling her away from Sasuke and walking away with her crying and screaming. I ignore her all the way to our house. Arriving to our house I open the door and push her in making her fall. Closing the door behind me I search the kitchen and my parent's room making sure they weren't here. The house was empty guessing my dad is still working and mom went to the Academy I made my way to the living room to only find Hinata laying face down on the couch crying. Sighing I walk towards her kneeling down in front of her.

"Hinata." She raised her head and look at me. I was surprise to see her beautiful eyes red from crying and filled with anger.

"Naruto how dare you hurt my boyfriend!" she yelled at me I cringe not expecting her to yell.

"Hinata, you weren't going to the mall with your friends were you?" I ask but she didn't answer. "You lied to our mother so you can go out with Sasuke, because you know my dad and mom wouldn't let you date him or go out in a date with him. That's why you had to lie to our mother, I'm I right Hinata?" I ask her again still I didn't get an answer she only lowered her eyes to the floor "I'M I DAMN RIGHT HINATA?" this time I yelled causing her to jump a little and to cry even more. "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"

"Yes… you're right Naru-kun" she finally answer me but what made madder was that she was still calling me 'Naru-kun' after what happened she doesn't deserve to call me by that nickname she gave me since we were kids.

"DON'T CALL ME _'Naru-kun'_ AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TODAY YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

"But Naru-kun…" she started to object.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME!" she stood up from the couch and started to walk away. I too stood up and followed her up the stairs. "HINATA WHERE ARE YOU GOING WE AREN'T FINISH TALKING YET!"

"YES WE ARE!" she yelled back and kept going up stairs.

"NO WE AREN'T!" We reach the top of the stairs as she was turning the corner I grab her from her hand. She started to straggle again but stop the moment she realized she couldn't fight against my strength.

"What do you want Naru-kun? Were done talking" she said I let the nickname slide away for it was not important in the moment.

"Hinata, if you don't want to have this fight again or for me to tell mom and dad you're dating that bastard, break up with him and never see him again" I commanded her staring into her shock eyes. It hurts me seeing her like this but I can't see her with another man that isn't me. If I can't have her then no one can't have her.

"No Naru-kun you can't! I won't allow it" she says sounding confident.

"Oh, Hinata but I CAN you don't know what I'm capable about"

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to be happy for your sister? I don't understand you anymore Naru-kun you are not the same little boy who took care of me, protected me, and loved me. You started being somebody else you weren't the Naruto I knew and loved so much. As we grew you started to push me away from you. You started calling me annoying and would always demand me not to touch you anymore. That hurt me so much Naru-kun but I never showed it because I didn't want you to hate me more and lose your love that was still left for me, if you still have love for me." I was shock at hearing this. Hinata has never showed any sign of feelings towards the way I started acting towards her.

"Hinata I just grew tired of you. You were always the shy, timid, and weak from the two of us. I always felt like I needed to protect you but all of these change. I'm not the same little boys who used to protect you and love you. How I acted today was just an act Hinata, I don't care what you do with your life. I just wanted to know if I still have that brotherly love towards you. You know what I found out? I don't love you Hinata, I hate you!" as I finish my speech she falls on her knees and starts crying, harder than before.

"Everything you said and did today was a lie? You hurt Sasuke only to find out if you still love me?" she said raising her hands.

"Of course Hinata you know I will never do a show like that in real life. The over protective and jealous brother has always been an act Hinata, the fights I had with those guys were fake. Didn't you love those acts am I not awesome?" I ask her grinning and walking towards my room.

"Everything was fake Hinata you can do whatever you want with your life I don't care. Oh by the way don't mention this to our parents because you will regret it" I said opening my door and entering my room. The moment I enter my room, my safe place where I fill protected, where I can cry, let my anger out, and tell my deepest secrets to I slide down my door with my head against the cold wood of the door, I could still heal Hinata cry after a minute I hear her door open and the moment I hear the door close I let the tears I've been holding in since I told Hinata I hate her slide down my face. They kept coming non-stop I didn't even attempt to wipe them off, I grabbed my hair in frustration in an attempt to not scream and let out my real feelings for Hinata's room is next door.

HINATAAAA! Everything I said wasn't true! Those words were fake, I don't hate you! I love you but not in the way you think I love you! Since we were kids I have always love you more than a sister! Sure I always call you annoying that's because sometimes you are! And your touch, your soft and delicate skin against me drives me insane, your skin is like a key activating my hormones and I just don't want to hurt you and make you hate me! Today wasn't an act it was all real, everyhing has been real! Those fights I had with those guys and the fight with Sasuke was one hundred percent true! I just don't want to lose you! Everything I said about you being weak and that I have grown tired of you is all a lie! EVERYTHING IS A LIE! If I tell you how I feel you will start to hate me and think I'm a freak! If you were to have the same feeling I have for you towards me our parents, friends, and God won't allow it! I'm sorry my love but you would never know what I said to you today was a lie! You would never know that I love you! I'm sorry but I have to give up on you! It's the best thing to do! I GIVE UP ON YOU!

**Oh god! This chapter was longer than the first one! I just got so into it!**

**I was even crying while writing this! I've been writing since 1 o clock!**

**Well I hope all of you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh thanks for those**

**Who left me reviews! This chapter is for the one who left reviews!**

**Thanks all of you for the reviews they gave courage to write another**

**Chapter and fast! Heh! Anyway review! Tell me what you think!**

**But I don't accept mean reviews! Hehehe! ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm a Sinner Part 1

**HELLO I'M BACK!**

**LONG TIME NO SEE! I decided to update!**

**This month and last month had been really, really busy!**

**AND I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET FOR A WHILE!**

**ANYWAY! Let's continue with the story!**

**Yay! Please read! ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: I'm a Sinner: Part 1

Three days have passed since the argument I had with my sister. We haven't talk that much since, only when our parents are around we try to act normal. She smiles and talks to me like she always do cheerful and loving, and I try to act like myself which is being annoyed by her, which is totally fake because she doesn't annoy me. But I have to act like she does because I've been calling her annoying since we were kids.

"Naruto! Can you please walk Hinata to TenTen's house?" my mom asks entering my room without knocking like she always does.

I groan "Aish! Can't you take her?! I have so much homework" I continue to do my Algebra homework.

"Honey I can't. Your father and I have been invited to a dinner party and we are already late!" I swirl around in my chair to look at my mom. What I saw made my eyes go wide. My mother standing in the middle of my room wearing a beautiful black dress and her usually long hair in a somewhat messy bun. She looks stunning.

"Mom! You look amazing!" she laughs and her cheeks turn into a light pink color.

"Thanks honey! Hinata helped me dressed up!" she had to mention her again. "Well Naruto can you please take her to TenTen's house? I don't want her to be walking in the streets alone." Her happy expression changed into a worried expression, which made me give in.

"Ok ok. I'll take her to TenTen's place." I sigh in defeat.

"Thanks Honey!" her worried expression changed quickly when I gave in. Wow my mom sure can change from a worried person to a happy person in a second.

"KUSHINA! COME ON LET'S LEAVE ALREADY!" My dad yells from downstairs desperately.

"I'M COMING! GEEZ!" My mom rolls her eyes as she leaves my room mouthing an "I love you." I hear the front door closed and the car drive away.

"Aish! Now I have to walk her to her friend's house! That is just great!" I run my hand through my spiky blonde hair shifting my gaze out the window.

Well I better take her to TenTen's house before Hinata come barging in my room, well I don't think she'll do that not after the argument we had. Walking out my room slowly to hers, I knock on her door gently waiting for her to open the door. The door opens slightly, glancing to the door I see her standing awkwardly while fidgeting with her hands.

"Mom said to walk you to TenTen's house."

**Well I know is soooo short! And I'm sorry about that! I know I haven't**

**Updated for soooo long! But please be patient with me! I'm sooo sorry **

**For not updating! But I promise I'll update my stories! Oh! The reason**

**This chapter is short is cux I want you all to know I haven't given up**

**On my stories! So this is part 1! Ok! I'll update part 2 of this chapter!**

**Ok! SOO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**Author Note**

I know I haven't updated any of my stories and I apologize for it!

I just have been out of ideas! And well I don't have a computer right now! My mom broke it! So right now I'm using my cousin's computer. I apologize! I'll try to update soon! Please be patient with me! Oh and any of you want to give me ideas for me to be able to update soon please message me! I'll appreciate it very much. It'll be great if I could get help from someone. So right now I'm putting all my stories on hold! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Thank You All For Reading My Stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Hello everyone! I know its been a long time since I last updated! I apologized but I didn't have a computer. Good news now I have a new computer and I can write now and update my stories! sorry for making you all wait. I really apologize, I'm working on new chapters so I'll update soon!

-himekassy-chan


End file.
